Deadly Attractions
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Randy is a normal man who gets sucked into a world he never expected to exist.  He finds himself falling for the woman he's locked in a cell with but she's the one with a secret that could change his life forever.  Rated for language.  RandyxOC


Author's Note: I only own the idea. Got the idea for the plot from the book To Crave A Blood Moon but I've added my own twist. This is a step out of my normal type of stories though.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the other OCs, and some of the ideas. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves…even if they aren't wrestlers in this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in a dark cellar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now come on Princess you shouldn't fight this much. All we want is your blood." His voice purred into her ear.

"Go fuck yourself." She sneered. Her head jerked back from the slap.

"Rethink that because you're still my prisoner here." He said.

"You don't own me." She said. Her crimson hair was knotted and tangled and her blue eyes glowed crystal blue and the slits were obvious.

"Oh but I do Kitten." He said as he stepped back into the moonlight. She glared at him and spat at him. She knew him and hated him.

"No you don't Mike." She growled.

"Remember sweetheart it's Miz to you." He said with a twisted smile on his face. She barred her fangs at him but he did the same thing.

"You know what I'm going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm going to feed from you and then let you starve. Once it's too much for you I'm going to bring a human in here for you to infect." He answered. She pulled weakly at the chains that held her before Mike pushed her into the wall and buried his face in her neck. She let out a groan of pain as he drank her blood. He couldn't become like her no matter how much he drank from her. He pulled back and offered her one last smile before he disappeared. She heard the deadbolt slide home and she sunk to the floor hanging her head.

"Dragon Chimera find me." She whispered. She would kill them later for not thinking to use Wade's ability to help them find her. She had been used so much that she hurt and she would be amazed if she ever trusted another male with that part of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked down the street. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he scanned the streets. His black hair was cropped short and his blue eyes clouded with worry. He was in a long sleeved t-shirt despite the heat around him.

"Where did they go?" He asked himself absently. He started asking around about the two girls and was eventually pointed to the direction of a mansion. He couldn't remember why he had agreed to come but it broke the normalcy of his life. Of course this Louisianan heat was killing him. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a slim Latin female. Her black hair was curled so it framed her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I'm looking for two girls who came here." He said.

"Come this way and I'm sure you'll find them." She purred as she let him in. He raised an eyebrow and walked into the foyer and was glad of the relief from the heat.

"I'm Melina by the way." She said as she introduced herself.

"Randy." He replied. She smiled at him and led him down the hall into the room. He looked around and spotted them. They were seated on the couch by two men. He sighed and walked over to them.

"Darcy and Victoria what made you think this was a good idea?" He asked. Darcy had honey blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with green eyes and a slim cheerleader build while Victoria had brunette that fell to her mid back and was curly with hazel eyes and a more medium build.

"Don't know don't care." Darcy said. Randy sighed and was about to say something when he realized that the room was too dark and the door had closed.

"This can't be good." He muttered. He saw something that scared him. The man on the couch next to Victoria had silted eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw the buff man with short black hair that was in short spikes looking at him. He smiled and Randy saw a hint of fangs.

"No one eat this one. Miz would want to use him for her." He said. Randy was confused and before he could say something more the room was filled with screams of pain. He was about to say something but Darcy and Victoria were pinned under two giant cats who were eating them. Randy turned away and was about to leave but the man held tight to his arm. Randy glared at him and tried to pull away but the man held tighter.

"You'd better stop fighting or I'll reconsider." He hissed. Randy almost shrunk back but withheld the urge. The man's eyes had gone a light color and that scared him. Soon the screams died and the man smiled.

"Come on." He said as he pulled Randy out of the room. Randy tried to fight but the grip was to strong and it was useless. He was pulled into a room where a 6'1'' man stood. His black hair was spiked into a mini Mohawk and his eyes were a crimson color.

"What is this?" He asked.

"I'm thinking you could use him for her sir." The man said holding Randy's arm.

"Great thinking Riley. Though of course you can have your moment with her later." He said.

"That sounds nice. You want me to throw him in there?" Riley asked.

"Yes." He said. Riley nodded once and led Randy out of the room. Randy was tempted to question where he was going but he was pulled down the stairs and into a basement that looked like a dungeon. He stopped in front of a silver metal door with a heavy deadbolt. Riley smiled.

"Have fun." He said as he opened the door. He pulled Randy into the room with him.

"Kitten I brought a present for you." He called as he shoved Randy into the patch of moonlight. Randy was about to say something but he caught sight of the woman who had just stood up.

"Let me guess you get your time finally for him." She hissed.

"Exactly and I'm going to look forward to it." Riley said as he turned and left. The door closed with a resounding thud and the lock clicked home. Randy turned to face the woman. She shook her head.

"If you stay on that side of the room you'll be fine." She said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I can't get you from over here." She answered as she sank back down to the floor. Randy sat down across from her.

"I'm Randy." He said.

"Phoenix." She muttered.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me." She hissed. Randy looked at her and wondered why she was acting like that or why she was in chains.

"What did that man mean about him getting his time?" Randy asked.

"You don't fucking listen do you? He said that because they're using me like a common whore." She growled. Randy looked at her.

"That doesn't explain why you're in chains." He said.

"Because I'm dangerous and stronger then I look." Phoenix answered as she stood up. Randy noticed she stood at 5'9'' with legs that went on forever. Her jeans were dirty and had holes in the knees, her white button up was dirty as well. Her red hair framed her face though it was greasy, tangled, and knotted. She wasn't all too bad to look at. She had an intricate rose tattoo on the outside of both arms. Randy had to admit that against his better judgment that she was pretty.

"What went on up there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"People died up there. People had fangs and turned into giant cats." Randy answered.

"Things go bump in the night that you wouldn't believe." Phoenix muttered.

"Still doesn't explain things." Randy said.

"That's because you're too confused about what is going on and you don't believe." She muttered. Randy glared at her and was about to say something when the door opened. In strode a man with short blonde hair that was spiked. From what Randy could see from his open shirt he was heavily tattooed. He carried a food tray.

"Ah my favorite capture. How are you Phil?" Phoenix asked.

"Kitten we've told you a hundred times its CM Punk." Phil said. Phoenix shrugged and Phil or Punk or whatever the fuck his name is put the food in front of him.

"Don't let her eat that." He said. He then walked over to Phoenix and held out a key and a brush.

"I'm going to unlock you now." He said.

"About time." She muttered.

"Just so you have better access to him over there." Punk mused as he unlocked the shackles around her wrists and ankles. Phoenix absently rubbed her wrists until Punk shoved the brush at her.

"You might want to brush your hair for Riley." He said.

"Oh come on you know as well as I do that Kiley could care less what I look like as long as he can get into my pants." Phoenix growled.

"Point but still you know that Miz wants the best for Kiley." Punk said.

"Ha I thought Mike wanted the pleasure of doing it himself." She muttered. Punk shrugged but gave her the brush.

"Just do it. I wouldn't want to get my band of hunters down here and force you." He growled.

"I'd like to see you and your misfits try it." She snarled. Punk offered her a wicked smile. He gave her a kiss full on the lips before he left closing the door. Phoenix glared after him and looked back at Randy. Randy offered her a piece of bread.

"You need it more than I do." She whispered as she worked on brushing out her hair.

"Why do you say that?" Randy asked.

"You need it so you can attempt to fight me off though it won't do much good because I always get what I want." She answered with a smile. Randy looked at her. With her hair brushed it added to her looks.

"You know when he's coming?" He asked.

"No and I never do." She whispered. She shivered and groaned.

"About time you guys think to use it." She muttered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry about it." She answered as she started to pace. Randy watched her expression. It looked as if she was having an argument. Randy opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and in walked Alex.

"Kitten are you pacing for me?" He asked.

"No not really." She answered with a smile.

"You do this nicely and you can have a shower." He said as he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of the room. Randy didn't know why he stood he just did. He growled and grabbed Phoenix out of Riley's grip. Riley growled and rounded on him.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked.

"Stop." Phoenix said as she pushed the two men away. She shot Randy a look and smiled at Riley.

"Come on Kevin he didn't mean it." She whispered as she put her hands on his chest and traced small circles using her index finger.

"Of course not come on." Alex said with a glare as he put an arm around Phoenix's shoulders and led her out.

"_Don't be an idiot. Now eat."_ A voice said from inside Randy's head. He looked at Phoenix and gave a small nod. He sank down to the floor after the door closed. He didn't know why he did that but he had felt possessive of her. That couldn't be a good thing.

"What am I getting into?" He asked.


End file.
